1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to exercise equipment that strengthens the wrists, arms and shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exercise devices have been created for strengthening forearms, wrists and shoulders. By strengthening these muscle groups, one can increase the power of one's grip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,920 discloses an exercise device for the hands and wrists that has a cylindrical body attached to a flexible cord which has a T-shaped holder for the weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,933 shows a wrist stick that allows the uses to perform different exercises which includes ones for the wrists and arms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,437 describes an exercise apparatus that has elongated body attached to a lanyard which holds the weight. U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,359, issued Nov. 6, 2001 to R. P. Brundle, shows an exercise apparatus having a weight suspended from a bar by a cord. German patent 830,916 shows a exercise devise with an elongated member that has flexible cord which is attached to a weight holder and a series of weights.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a muscle strengthening bar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.